


Lost for Words

by vix_spes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new piece of information sends Eggsy's crush on Merlin to previously unreached levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



> Based on [this picture](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/140382138265/drbabelgideon-hot-dad-kay-what-the-fuck-is) posted by anarchycox.

Eggsy made no complaint when Merlin claimed the first shower under the guise of seniority; he needed the time to get his shit together. Looking around the hotel room, Eggsy scrubbed a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. He could do this, he could. It was just another mission and Eggsy had a 100% mission success rate since he had officially become a Kingsman.

Except it wasn’t just like any other mission that Eggsy had done before. For a start, his partner was Merlin as opposed to his usual partners of Lancelot, Bors or Kay. Not that Eggsy thought the man was incapable of being in the field – the man might spend the majority of his time behind a desk but he was still a total legend. No, the problem was Eggsy’s ridiculous crush on the man.

Eggsy wasn’t having some sort of crisis over the fact that he found the man fit. He’d shagged men and women in the past and was very much equal opportunities; if he found them fit, what did it matter if they were male or female? And just because the man was 50 or so didn’t mean that Eggsy was looking for a father figure or had a daddy kink. Although, that being said, the man was daddy-as-fuck and Eggsy was always willing to try anything once. Nah, it was just Merlin. The man was the guv’nor and Eggsy wasn’t ashamed to admit that one thing he definitely did have was a competency kink.

Who wouldn’t find Merlin hot? The man was tall and sexy as fuck with a voice that did things to Eggsy. All calm badassery wrapped up in soft jumpers that really shouldn’t be that attractive. Eggsy had been crushing on the man ever since the parachute incident when he had told Eggsy to whisper in his ear. Eggsy had had more than a few fantasies where he had indeed got to whisper in Merlin’s ear. Not that he’d ever done anything about it. What was the point? There was no possible chance that Merlin would be interested in him.

Roxy, terrible best friend that she was, found the whole thing hilarious and was forever teasing him about the amount of times that she had caught him mooning over Merlin and the number of times that she had been forced to listen to Eggsy wax lyrical about how wonderful their handler was. Then again, Roxy didn’t understand why Eggsy didn’t just tell Merlin how he felt or at least just jump his bones and Eggsy had got six of the head slaps when he had tried to explain that Merlin could undoubtedly have anyone he fancied; why would he pick a jumped up little shit like Eggsy?

It wasn’t that Eggsy doubted his own attractiveness. He knew that he was a fit bloke and that was even without the added edge that Kingsman training had given him. Besides, he had never struggled got offers when he visited the clubs or he was sent on honeypot missions. This was different. This was Merlin. They’d become friends, made the transition from trainer and candidate to handler and agent as well as friends but Eggsy still barely knew anything about the man. Eggsy didn’t know if Merlin was interested in men, women, both or not at all! Still, not that it mattered. Eggsy was here to do his job, not debate whether or not to jump Merlin’s bones. The likelihood that he ever would was slim to none because he was more than aware of what a good thing he had going here, both in being a Kingsman and being able to call Merlin a friend, and he didn’t want to fuck either of them up.

Eggsy was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice when the bathroom door swung open amidst great clouds of steam and Merlin emerged. He was aware of the change in temperature but continued to gaze into mid-air, lost in his thoughts until he found himself pegged squarely in the face by a pair of balled-up socks.

“Oi! Wot was that for?”

“Shower. We have a mission to complete and that involves making an appearance downstairs not you mooning around in your pants.”

“Yeh, yeh whateva, I’m going.” As he turned away to grab his washbag, Eggsy thought he saw a flash of something dark hidden under the towel draped over Merlin’s shoulders but shook his head; he had to be imagining things.

Not wanting to piss Merlin off, Eggsy showered as quickly as he could, resisting the temptation to have a quick wank. Mainly because he didn’t trust himself to not call out Merlin’s name when he came and knew that the man had the hearing of a bat. Instead, he resolutely did his best to not think about the man in the other room and turned the water temperature to as cold as he could stand it. When he felt as mentally prepared as he was ever going to be, Eggsy wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered out into the main room only to come to a complete standstill, a slight choking noise escaping him.

Merlin had obviously decided that their clothes were far too creased for the evening and had set up an ironing board in front of the windows. That wasn’t what had Eggsy lost for words though; it was more what Merlin was wearing, or not wearing as the case might be.

Eggsy had only ever seen Merlin in either the checked gear he had worn for some of their training, his usual shirt and jumper combo and the pilots uniform that had left Eggsy wanting to drop trou and bend over in the cockpit. It was safe to say that whatever Merlin wore, Eggsy found him hot. Now, seeing Merlin ironing in just his trousers, leather belt hanging unfastened, Eggsy was certain that he was ruined for life.

Merlin was fit, as in genuinely ripped and did the man never sleep because Eggsy had never seen him in the gym. Eggsy’s fingers itched to trace those defined pectorals dusted with dark hair but then Merlin shifted slightly and Eggsy realised that he hadn’t been imagining things earlier. Merlin’s upper arms and back were completely covered in tattoos. Dark ink swirled and whorled in a variety of Celtic knotwork and stylised dragons, all of it screaming something wild and primal.

Eggsy’s cock, which had already been showing an interest despite its previous icy bath was immediately hard as Eggsy made a sound that could only be described as a gurgle. It was loud enough to attract Merlin’s attention as he set the iron down and turned to Eggsy, folding his arms as he did so. The way that it made Merlin’s biceps flex, the ink rippling with the movement, made Eggsy whimper. Genuinely whimper.

“Eggsy? You alright lad?”

Eggsy blushed as Merlin caught sight of Eggsy’s obvious erection under the towel, a smile spreading across Merlin’s lips that had Eggsy feeling genuinely weak at the knees.

“Yeh bruv, I’m aces.”

“Because, you know, if you ever have anything you want to say to me, you just have to whisper it in my ear.”

And with those words, Eggsy realises that maybe Merlin wouldn’t object to Eggsy climbing him like a tree because that smile is predatory as fuck and, if that bulge is anything to go by, the man is hung like a horse. Eggsy considers it a huge achievement when he manages to cross the room without his legs buckling, swaying into Merlin as he rises up on tiptoe to whisper in the man’s ear.

“Fuck me, Merlin. _Please._ ”

Pulling back fractionally, he just had time to hear a low growl and see Merlin’s eyes darken with arousal before Merlin’s lips were on his. Oh fuck, he’d never been kissed like it. It was though Merlin was intent on devouring him. All Eggsy could do was surrender and hang on for the ride, fingers digging into Merlin’s shoulders so hard that Eggsy just knew he had to be leaving marks. When Merlin finally pulled back, Eggsy felt as though his brain had leaked out of his ears and he couldn’t help but wonder if he looked as debauched as he felt. He nipped at the thumb that Merlin brushed across his lower lip, feeling pleased with himself at the low rumble of pleasure his action elicited from Merlin only to whimper at Merlin’s next words.

“Mission first, lad. And then you’re mine.”

He wasn’t going to survive this. Merlin was going to kill him. But it was going to be a bloody good way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/237822.html)


End file.
